


A Faint Dawn Light

by Mickae



Series: Hopes and Stolen Moments [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Addiction, Book Smuggling, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, Lyrium Withdrawal, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scars, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unusual use of Mage's Collective, War, hidden identity, reflections
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickae/pseuds/Mickae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forbidden love can carry a person so long. The last time he saw her he said horrible things to her and she disappeared. What will happen between Rhileias Amell. How far will she go to save Fereldan? How Far can she go to be with the man she loves? Can he love a  mage? Maybe all it takes is a leap of faith and a dragon on the faint light of dawn. (Rewrite in Progress)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer|| I do not own any of the Dragon Age franchise those rights all belong to Bioware. I also do not own Cullen.  
> For this fiction Cullen is given the rank Knight-Lieutenant due to his cannon position of Knight-Captain. He is not Naïve around girls or stutters.  
> Also Rhileias Amell is about three years younger then Cullen (according to the toolset he is about 24 making Rhileias 21).

Not many people knew Rhileias Trevelyan daughter of Bann Cadreyn Trevelyan of the Ostwick Circle of Mages was Rhileias Amell the Hero of Ferelden and Warden-Commander of Ferelden. That life in Ferelden ten years ago felt like a different person. She had been born Rhileias Trevelyan. She lived ten years in the Free Marches with her family. Her father a Bann and very supportive of the Templars, her mother was a devout Andrastian and the curse of the Amells. Rhileias did not know how many siblings she had aside from the non mage ones. There was Alarice her older sister, Reide her twin brother and her younger brother Declan. When they had been little she remembered Alarice in love with the chantry but she did not want to be a sister or mother. Reide had been like her devout and quiet but loved the history. Declan had been too young to understand.

It had been a month before her ninth birthday. They were staying with her grandfather Faustine. She and been playing with Reide when a servant had happened upon her creating snow for her twin. Her grandfather had been furious and wanted to slap her. Her mother had been terrified. Her father well he had been the most calm. “Hush my little girl, we will make you safe.” Those words had been accompanied by a silver ribbon for her dark hair. Her family did not want her to go to the Circles. Her grandfather had suggested shipping her off to Tevinter. But another solution had cropped up in thier cousin Fintan Trevelyan. He was Knight-Captain at the Ostwick Circle of Magi. “Just listen Revka, we submit her under your maiden name, Fin will make sure she is safe.” She had heard her parents argue it. In the end she spent four months at Ostwick before tragedy saw her moved to Ferelden. Was she hiding from her family now incased in the barely familiar white walls? Probably but she needed something familiar.

Time was also something she needed, time to research. The calling she should not be hearing it. Fiddling with an age worn amulet she sighed. Cullen Stanton Rutherford. He was in her mind but she had stopped sending letters shortly after he went to Kirkwall. She did not know what he was doing beyond helping the Inquisition look for her cousin and herself. She never stopped writing but what she was writing he was not ready to read. Words she longed to say to him in person but Ferelden had changed them both and only time could heal his wounds.

Things in the Ostwick Circle changed one night like a vicious storm. An Annulment was being carried out. Only one Templar knew the secret of who she was and that was Kenneth Briggs a Knight Captain. She had not asked what happened to Fintan her cousin. Insomina saved her life and a young Templar recruit that Briggs had given her armor to. The old cloth and leather felt strange. The Griffon wing shoulder guards had been kept polished and free of rust and the same for the drakescale boot coverings. She attached her staff to the holster across her back. Her grimore kept in place on her hip. Embrace change, take a leap of faith. Flemath had put those words out to her. Of course the woman would not be dead knowing her luck. Once they entered Ferelden she sent Gareth off to Bann Teagan with a message “The Lioness has come home.” Commanders where always referred to as griffons but it would have been too obvious. Alistair had once joked she was like a Lioness. Weisshaupt had ignored this issue and the calling she would not let it stand. She would go to the Conclave speak as Senior Enchanter Trevelyan foremost expert of the Fade in the Marches and if the Divine wanted the Hero of Ferelden the help settle this she would get it all.

Haven had changed a lot in ten years gone was the town of dragon worshippers and what replaced it was devoted Andrastians and mages and Templars. She bought a room for the night. Tomorrow the conclave would happen one way or another this war would be settled.


	2. Chapter 2

Since her capture at Gwaren several weeks ago, Rhileias had to admit she liked living in the Circle. Was it private no, was she guarded yes but she understood the need. Her father had been a Blood Mage. Looking up from her book she shook her head. Knight-Lieutenant Cullen her guardian. He was recently assigned to her and she felt comfortable with him. He had played Chess with her a few times. He made her feel human. Ducking back into her book on Ice Magic she twirled a dark curl around her hair. There had also been the incident of her stolen scrolls for her mentor and Senior Enchanter Wynne. Helen thought it was romantic. Rhileias had to admit their notes and the stolen scrolls were a bit like Forbidden Lovers. Almost like that horrid serial about a Mage and Templar that Helen had snuck in by the Mage’s Collective. That probably was not the best use of the Collective but someone took the job and every time a new serial was out it was smuggled in. “You have read the same line at least ten times.” Smug asshole though admittedly it made her smile. “Well thinking about the gossip Helen has waiting is more interesting the theory regarding creating ice spikes.” Besides she could already do that. She smiled when she heard the warm chuckle. Making an exaggerated movement she turned the page with a bright smile.

Admittedly she did not get that far into her book. Rhileias got into an additional chapter before she got a familiar chill along her back. Hanna her spirit of Compassion. There was about two compassion spirits that stayed close to the Circle. Hanna was here prepare her for the Harrowing. It would be death or success. Rhileias was not sure if Cullen had caught sight of it or not. Walking back to her dorm she leaned against the door for a minute. She could not feel Cullen around. He did not feel like other Templars. At least when it came to the sense of being watched. Lyrium was Cullen’s big give away it sang loudly for her at least. “Keep it together Amell. Keep it together.” She murmured softly. Pushing her way into the room she headed to her bunk dropping her bag and book on the foot locker. She made it through her capture when the hunters had talked about all the things they wanted to do to her. She made it through the panic of the Knight-Commander apprising her trying to decide her fate. Then her guards changing practically every day because of her spell casting. She could do this. “Hey Amell guess what came today?” Looking up from putting her things away in her footlocker she saw the cover of that book. “Oh maker no not another one. Mercy Helen Mercy do not make me read it.” She got out laughing with a smile. Rhileias had to admit she was curious to see how it ended since the last one ended with the Mage turning Apostate and running.

For Rhileias dinner was a somber affair she was quiet her fingers curling around her hair while she ate. She could feel those liquid amber eyes on her, she was sure she could feel his worry. Helen had started reading the book, Lenore had asked her for a chess match after dinner and was trying to figure out the theory of force magic. After dinner she headed to her dorm changing into her nightgown taking her boots and gloves off tucking them away before joining Lenore over at the chess board. The match did not hold her focus as she tried to listen to what the Spirit was saying _Change comes quickly and violently. Be Prepared Protect your heart and take a leap into the Unknown._ Rhileias could not make heads or tails of it. Once the match was over she got her Journal out and wrote the phrase out as a reminder. Laying down she closed her eyes as the lights went out for the night.

Time passed and Rhileias was woken up with a cold gauntlet on her shoulder. “It is time apprentice. Meet me in the hall.” Hanna had been correct about it. “Yes Ser.” She said quietly sitting up and stretching. Once the Templar left she slide her robes, gloves and boots on. Braiding her hair back she stretched rubbing her eyes. “You can do it Amell.” She murmured to herself walking out of her door she let the Templar lead her upstairs. It was time this would be the ultimate test. She would either die or become a mage. Forcing herself to wake up she looked around as the moved through the halls. They were empty Apprentices, Initiates, Mages, Priests, and Templars all slept aside from those pulled for the Harrowing. The climb to the chamber was slow and long. Once they reached the chamber it was Greagior and Irving who approached her. Explaining the Harrowing process. Her sleepy icy eyes found his. Cullen would be her killer if she became an abomination. Maker she prayed she did not. There was something in Cullen’s eyes she could not really make sense off but it looked like love. Walking up to the fount she let herself slide into the fade. 

The fade was well the fade it was hard to describe. Rhileias could feel her magic much more easily. She barely dodged a lighting spark. A wisp shooting a spike of frost she watched it dissipate. She was to fight a demon. Face down temptation and say no. Somewhere in her mind she was aware of the danger if she failed. Cullen would kill her. Taking a breath she looked around. “Another thrown to the wolves.” Looking down she watched as a mouse became a man. A shapechanger lost to the fade for who knows how long. Rhileias brushed her dark hair behind her ear. “I will not fail.” She knew she would not. If she did it was absolute that she would die. It was just as absolute she would not fail. Will it was all about how strong her will was. For this she would be unbreakable. Rhileias ignored the mouse as he followed her to Valor. He looked like a Templar. A duel for a staff it seemed reasonable enough. She created a small breath of winter to wrap around him while she pulled the mana and fade into an arcane bolt to shot at him. It did not take long for him to yield. Balancing the staff Rhileias pinned it to her back. One more spirit before she would take on her demon. It was a bear. She remembered when she saw her first bear outside of Lothering with Uncle Hawke and his two daughters. This bear was a demon but not hers. It was Sloth and it had riddles. Easy riddles. A map, a tongue, and a dream. In exchange her rather cowardly companion learned became a bear.

She was out of the Fade but she felt really weak. The first things that clued her to her surrounding was the celling, the sound of armor plate shifting near her ear. Then the smell of Armor Polish, burnt Lyrium and Shortbread Cookies. She must of shifted or looked like she was going to sit up because gloved hands tightened around her. “Your fine Rhileias, we are almost to your dorm but stay still. Irving did not like how you looked after coming out.” Her head felt fuzzy but that almost sounded like Cullen. Irving did not like how she looked, well she did feel cold and dizzy could it be Mana Exhustion? She laid her head against his breastplate. It did not take Cullen long to get her back to her dorm. She felt her bed underneath her as Cullen kneeled down and removed her gloves. “Knight-Lieutenant?” It sounded like Helen. “It is fine Apprentice Helen.” She felt him start working her laces to her boots. “Quickest and Cleanest Harrowing ever. Defiantly one for the record books. So brave.” She felt his hands help her sit up. “I know you tired Rhileias one potion and you can get some rest.” He was coaxing her to drink Lyrium nasty potion it was. Once the vial was empty she had a sip of water before curling up in bed while the Knight-Lieutenant left. He sounded smug and maybe proud. Who would have thought he smelt like Armor Polish, burnt Lyrium and Shortbread Cookies.


	3. A Storm Breaks

Jowan has me confused and worried. I can understand being nervous for his Harrowing but he is going to make himself sick. I stayed in my room for a little bit putting my boots on while I listened to Helen describe my Harrowing. He really described me as brave, and that my Harrowing was the quickest and cleanest. I hid my face in my hands letting my fingers cool my cheeks. I needed to stay in control. Getting up I slide my gloves on. I needed to go see First Enchanter Irving. As I left the apprentice dorms I could hear others whisper about a blood mage in the circle. One blood mage could destroy a Circle. As I wandered through the library several mentors and apprentices congratulated me but I did not really listen much to them. Gianna though when she approached me she caught my attention. “You know I heard Cullen loves you, I think it is sweet.” The Knight-Lieutenant loved me but I was a mage. “Thank you for telling me Gianna.” I could feel myself blushing again. For some reason all of us female apprentices with the exception of Anders all called him Cullen. Perhaps it was because he looked out for all of us and made sure we were all right. Sighing she tied her hair up with the leather band she had.

The meeting with First Enchanter Irving was well interesting. Rhilieas got an uneasy feeling seeing Knight-Commander Greagior and an unknown man in the study. He looked a bit like the pirates she had seen at Gwaren. Quietly announcing her prescene she watched Greagior leave. Apparently Irving had wanted her to meet this man. Warden-Commander of Fereldan Duncan. They had been talking about the King’s muster of mages and Templars. But she was a newly Harrowed mage surely they were not considering her taking her. Fiddling with her new staff her fingers seeking the balance she lead Duncan to his rooms. Quietly she stood in the room thinking maybe she should ask. A simple question about Darkspawn lead to the discussion of the King’s muster. Quietly excusing herself she leaned against the wall taking a breath. Could it be the leap of faith would involve her being thrust into the world. She looked up as Jowan approached her looking much more nervous than this morning. This was all about that girl he told her about months ago. Rhileias thought she was a mage perhaps an enchanter but never a priest. It was against the chantry. What was worse was their plan they were going to run away but Jowan wanted to break his phylactery because he wanted to keep his magic. Leaving the Chapel she looked down the hall and saw Cullen his new post the Mage dormitories with her. Protecting her the First Enchanter’s star apprentice. First a trip to the library to look up more on the blight.

She had bumped into Duncan and he questions about magic. One of which confused her. “Did she fear magic?” She feared blood mages but her own magic know she did not. He also asked her what life was like. “Well we do not leave the tower much because the last time Anders, uh another apprentice jumped in the lake. It took them two weeks to hunt him down with his Phylactery. Mostly we practice our magic. In my case I am usually in the Senior Mage and Mage quarters with my mentors practicing my weather magic or in the Templar quarters healing their wounds from practices or drills. My nights are usually spent reading or playing chess.” She offered quietly looking at Duncan nod before his eyes caught some one behind her. Turning she saw Cullen leaning against a book case. “Do they bother you the Templars? That one seems to be always around you.” She nodded with a smile grabbing a book from the shelf next to her. “Not all of them, they are people like us. The only difference is they protect people from us and ourselves from demons. I am the Knight-Lieutenant’s charge. My casting tends to make some other Templars uneasy. Two weeks after I was brought here he became my guardian.” It was a simple explanation but she could tell it probably confused the Warden Commander. “I have faith in him to protect me form myself if it comes to it Duncan, that is what Templars do. Some cannot see us as humans because of that but Cullen does.” She added with a smile before leaving Duncan to his study she had her own after all.

It was after dinner before she managed to get to the commons to play chess with Cullen. She had slipped into the kitchen and baked some shortbread cookies and put them in a box with a letter attached. It was seeming more likely her path was leading her away from her home and she would have to take a leap of faith that Andraste and the Maker would keep her safe and return her home. She had told Irving of Jowan’s plan and it tore at her to betray her friend. She had the rod of fire but she wanted to wait before they slipped into the repository. “It is your move.” She looked up and Cullen had that smug smile like he usually got when he was sure he was going to win. “Shush you cannot rush strategy.” She smiled looking at the board before making her move. She would love to see him win now. The game went for quite a while it seemed like they both where distracted. After the game Cullen escorted her back to the Mage quarters. “Cullen are you busy?” she asked quietly as they walked. “Not really why?” she smiled softly at his response and beckoned him to follow her into an empty room. While she waited she undid her hair letting it fall in waves down her back and she set her staff off to the side. She was sure her pale ice blue eyes had said what she could not say. ‘I want to kiss you and have you hold me forever.’ She smiled when he came in waiting for the door to close. Love deserved to be cherished and slow but they could not afford that their kiss it was heated and passionate. Once they broke away from each other they did not say anything. But what came next surprised her. Cullen removed his Templar pendant and slide it over her neck. She could feel the magic wrap around her protecting her. After that she went to bed and everything changed.

It was early morning when Lily, Jowan and herself slipped into the repository. She had left a note for Irving to let him know. Her own love was forbidden but she was not seeking to run away or destroy her phylactery. This was not Jowan. They had to fight past the sentinels to get to the actual repository. Once there she took a moment to look around and breath. There was a statue of a women with a large amount of dust. Speaking with the statue proved it was from Tevinter and the lover of an Archon who was furious over her prophecy of Tevinter’s fall. It was not long before they found the wall Irving had mentioned. Helping Jowan move the bookcase away they moved on to locating a foci for the rod of fire. It was a statue of a wolf possibly the elf god Fen’harel? If it was oh the irony the statue of the elf god trickster was going to help them break into the phylactery chamber. Ducking behind the statue she slammed the rod into the statue hoping the noise from the blast echoed enough to alert Irving. Getting Jowan’s phylactery involved fighting off the chamber guardians. Holding her breath when they found his phylactery she watched Jowan destroy it. Andraste bless her Rhileias hopped Greagior could stop both of them. Running up the stairs leaving the basement she was relieved to see Irving and Greagior waiting for them. Rhileias moved away from the two of them. She did not move fast enough though. Jowan freaked out and used blood magic. Her friend who swore to her he would not use blood magic used it. Sitting up she listened to Greagior ream into Lilly. “Are you alright child?” She looked up and saw the first Enchanter nodding she stood up. “Yes First Enchanter. . .Just shaken.” After that Greagior turned on her Lilly was being escorted to wasn’t her sentence Aeonar. “I was just doing what I was asked Knight- Commander.” She offered quietly listening to Irving talk to Greagior as if she was not there. That was when the Warden-Commander chose to make an appearance. “If I may remind you Knight-Commander I am still in need of Mages for the King.” Then Irving followed up with a comment she had been dreading. “Do we not reward those who provide service for the Circle.” That was how Knight-Commander Greagior was bullied into her willing admission into the Wardens of the Grey or if you preferred voluntary conscription.

Being walked out of the tower had been the worst moment of her life. She could see the pain on Cullen’s face and it echoed the pain she felt. Ostagar was where they were going. To the King’s encampment. The journey was a swift one. She barely had time to gather herself some where in her mind she remembered Duncan sending a messenger a head of them requesting mage armor and a new staff. Arriving in Ostagar was impressive. The ruins still gleamed white as if not long ago they were occupied by Tevinter. She could feel spirits calling to her. Rhileias was about to pull one through when a man in golden armor approached them. He was golden, fair but tanned skin, golden hair, pale eyes, golden armor. Though He did not compare to Cullen. Jerking out of her thoughts she ran her hand along the back of her neck. “Thank you for your welcome your majesty.” She had not been expecting to be noticed by the king. Duncan spoke about her and the King seemed genuinely interested. “Well I am recently out of my apprenticeship, I am both a healer and a weather mage.” She was not really a weather mage she could only call lightning, ice and some earth but no fire. One Cailan left leaving her and Duncan to talk about the Joining. Looking around I quietly headed to the Magi encampment to hopefully see if there was a letter from Cullen with the Mage’s Collective messenger.

The Joining had been hard Daveth had died and Ser Jory had been foolish to try and attack Duncan. Sitting by one of the Chantry priests she penned a letter in response to Cullen’s letter. Her new Staff was well it looked like one of the drawings she did. Could Cullen have copied it and given it to Duncan? She shifted trying to get comfortable in her battle armor. Alistair had talked to her a bit about the Circle he understood she missed her friends there. Looking over the letter she quickly added a drawing before sealing the envelope and giving it to the messenger. It was time for her leap of faith. Getting up she dusted herself off before going and meeting Alistair at Duncan’s fire for the briefing before the battle. Rhileias knew already but it still confused her why she a new Warden was permitted to attend the War Table when Alistair had not joined them. The King trusted both of them. Rhileias would not fail a man who had truly been kind to her and very interested in the state of the Circles.


	4. The Fall of an Army

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the events of Ostagar and her rescue told through Rhileias Amell. This also contains her brief trip to Lothering, the first night as a party and their first night in the Brecilian Forest.

She had stolen a few moments after returning from the wilds to write in her Journal which was also right now her grimore till she could afford to buy a proper one at least. All mages even healers had grimores. Her arrival to Ostagar had been well a whirlwind. First she was greeted and acknowledged by the King. It still shocked her that she was that important. She had about an hour before she and Alistair would be briefed by Duncan. She sighed running her fingers through her hair. Rhileias was more comfortable in her battle armor and the staff was nicely balanced to. Closing her journal she fanstened it to her belt before going to receive a blessing and sing the chant. Benedictions 4:10-11 where her favorite. “Blessed are they who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter.” She could hear the fear in her voice. Tonight would be her first battle. She had fought along Alistair, Daveth and Jory. They had all spilled blood together. Steeling herself she looked at Andraste again. “Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the Just. Blessed are the righteous, the lights in the shadow. In their blood the Maker’s will is written.” She finished quietly noticing a Templar looking at her in awe. Quietly she extinguished her candle. “You are Knight-Lieutenant Cullen’s charge Apprentice Healer Rhileias Amell?” She turned back to the Templar. “Yes though I was harrowed before I came here. I am now under the Grey Wardens.” She offered quietly taking her leather band off her arm and tying her hair back. “Did he teach you that Chant?” She blushed quietly. “Yes actually he taught me most of the Chant. Maker bless you.” She said quietly before going back to Duncan’s fire. When she had arrived at the Tower she had attended the prayer services that was when Cullen had noticed she was not singing with the chants. He decided she needed to know the chant. “Was that Templar bothering you?” She looked at Alistair with a smile shaking her head. “No he was asking me about my Guardian and the chant.” She explained as they walked up to Duncan.

Listening she marked their job they were supposed to wait at the edge of the bridge till the first arrow was fired then they were to run across and get to the top of Ishal and light the signal fire once Duncan gave them the signal. They could do that. Alistair had not been too pleased about their assignment but Rhileias had to admit she was. They were away from the fighting. Their job was to stay in the tower. As they made their way to the bridge. Rhileias could smell the incense and the kaddis as the rain poured on them. “Do you know the Chant of Trials?” She looked at Alister grabbing her staff and tensing for the run. “Yes, It was a favorite of my Guardian. He probably says it for me now.” She explained softly. “Maker, though darkness comes upon me, I shall embrace the light. I shall weather the storm. I shall endure. What you have created, no one can tear asunder.” Her voice was soft with her nerves. “Thank you Rhileias.” She gave Alistair a smile before casting a ward over him. Their arrow was like a beacon and they took off across the bridge as fast as they could.

Getting into the tower had proved harder than they had been lead to believe. They had stopped for a rest two floors before the top. Drinking the Lyrium potion she did some healing on herself and reapplied the wards and barrier. There an advanced scouting party here that had taken the tower and set traps. This did not bode well for the battle. Getting up she looked at the others two floors left. Rhileias hated battle she truly did. She was not suited for it. She was covered in darkspawn blood and part of her wondered if she would still be that shy, chess loving apprentice that Cullen had fell in love with or if he could love the Battle tested Warden-Healer she was becoming. They ran through clearing the rooms and moving on. She stabbed a Genlock and blasted it with ice. “Blast and Damnation.” She cursed shooting a healing a spell at Alistair. One more room then they would be up on the top floor where they would need to light the fire. She downed another Lyrium potion.

An ogre a bloody Maker preserve them ogre. She skidded to a stop “Sweet merciful Andraste.” She quietly said backing up as it looked at them and charged. Buy time. Casting a freezing spell she gave Alistair time to run up and beat it. She called down a lightning bolt to hit the orge before healing the other tower guard that was attacking with Alistair. She cast a life sapping spell before healing Alistair and sending another bolt of lightning at the charging ogre. She gave her word she would not fail. Slamming the blade of her staff into the floor she shot ice and lightning at the ogre. She watched it fall. Closing her eyes she took a breath and remembered how Cullen taught her to calm down. “So you know how to start fires right?” She looked over at Alistair before going over to the log pile. “Uh stand back I have never been good with fire.” She explained softly watching them all move back as she pushed fire out. “Sweet Andraste Rhileias I thought fire was included with being a weather mage?” Alistair said quietly. “Uh no I specialize in lightning and ice, Ice is my primary.” She explained listening that was the wrong horn. “Alistair that was a retreat wasn’t it?” she said quietly looking at his face it was angry then the door burst open. The last thing she remembered was being thrown with a few arrows in her.

Waking up she hissed as she sat up her ribs ached. “Mother healed you thought you were very stubborn we almost lost you do to mana exhaustion. Your spirit friend helped you.” That voice Morrigan. Opening her silver eyes she was in a hut and there was Morrigan looking at her. “The man you signaled quit the field. Your army was overwhelmed. Your other friend is not taking it well.” Rhileias rubbed her pendant her head ached. She remembered suspecting a retreat but to be right. “What do you remember?” She looked up at the question taking a breath. “I remember being overwhelmed by Darkspawn, are Alistair and I truly all that is left?” She watched Morrigan curiously and cautiously. “Of the Grey Wardens yes but mother said there were stragglers who managed to get away, mages and some men.” Sitting up a bit more she nodded. “Mother wished to see you when you awoke.” Turning to Morrigan as she finished dressing. “Thank you Morrigan.” Quietly she left the hut with her staff. It was time to talk to Flemeth and offer some comfort to Alistair. Their plan as they walked to Lothering with a Mabari that found them was to get supplies and head to the Becilian forest to find the Dalish. Morrigan had joined them to help them stop the blight.

Lothering was well horrible. It was Refugees both Wild folk and regular folk alike fleeing the Blight. In the bar they had met Sister Leliana. She was refreshing maybe she could stop Alistair’s and Morrigan’s bickering. It was like they were siblings. They also recruited Sten a Qunari solider who was ranked Sten. If that meant anything Rhileias could not tell anyone. He also thought she was not a woman because she fought. That well it brought up bitter fears. She had helped out the Chantry and a few refugees and the bar owner with some potions and poisons because Morrigan was good at poisons. Maybe the traps would buy them some time to escape things were far to dire. They had made up a camp and well sleep did not lead to the escape of the fade but to the Archdemon. Somehow Rhileias doubted she would get much sleep. After talking about the Archdemon she and Alistair went off away from the others. “Look we are the only two Grey Wardens in Fereldan. Well one of us should step in and be the Warden Commander or the Commander of the Grey in Fereldan.” She listened to him as he spoke. He ran his hand through his hair. “We both really do not have a clue as to what we are doing but I think it should be you. Duncan had you at his side at the War Table and King Cailan gave you the assignment personally.” Wait what he wanted what. “But I am a mage, and not to mention you are the senior member.” Both very good arguments. “Yes well you know by now we do not distinguish. I honestly think it should be you Rhileias you are already leading us with out realizing it.” Could it be Duncan had recruited her because she was a leader? Rhileias did not know she did not see herself as a leader. She still had a hard time believing she was a battle tested healer.

When morning came Alistair let the topic drop they had a long walk to the Brecilian forest. They had been jumped by darkspawn and one got ahold of her by her braid. Changing her grip on her staff she raised it up and used the blade to cut off her braid leaving her with a messy short cut with a little framing around her eyes. Turning around she kicked the darkspawn back and shot a blot of ice at it watching it freeze before she shattered it with a strong strike of lightning. No one thankfully said anything as they made their way to the Dalish camp. The greeting had been well suspicious but given the events it was a decent welcome. According to Keeper Zathrian most of their warriors and hunters where sick fighting off a curse. Rhileias had agreed to help and offered to find out what happened to a hunter’s wife. They had spoken to the master craftsmen and he promished to make Leliana a fine bow provided they could find Ironbark. They would set off for the forest tomorrow tonight they would recover. Rhileias find a quiet spot to pen a few letters and do a journal entry. She could not send the letters to Cullen yet but once they reached Denerim she would send them out. “Who is it you write to Rhileias? The man who gave you the pendant?” It was Morrigan looking up Rhileias offered Morrigan a spot. “Yes he is an old friend.” She smiled quietly taking the second cup of tea Morrigan offered. “You should thank him that pendant’s barrier saved your life. It misdirected a few attacks according to mother. Will you tell me of him?” Rhileias smiled softly running her fingers through her short hair. “It all started the day I was taken to the Circle. I was going to be an Apprentice or Tranquil. The Knight-Commander, his Lieutenant and the First Enchanter where there. I do not remember much from those first moments. I was tired, and running low on mana. I remember thinking though the Knight-Lieutenant was golden like the sun. Golden curls, tanned complexion and whisky gold eyes. I did not seem till a week later when I learned he was my guardian.” She started weaving her tale of forbidden infatuation for Morrigan.


	5. A Calm before Another Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief rest in Denerim to buy some new gear leads to an unsettling discovery about the state of affairs the Circle is in.

It had taken them few weeks before they reached Denerim but it was a nice reprieve for them all. Alistair had gone off to the Pearl leaving Rhileias and the other girls to well retail therapy. Leliana needed new boots with blue ribbons, Morrigan wanted a new staff and some new gloves. Rhileias well she needed another staff grip maybe with some blue and silver ribbons. Maker Leliana was rubbing off on her. Their first stop was a leather maker. Leliana got some lovely Orlaisan drakeskin boots with blue ribbons along with a new grip for her bow. Morrigan got some gloves that felt like they were imbedded with cold magic. Like her own polar gauntlets. For the staff and staff grip they headed off to the Wonders of Thedas. It was a Tranquil mage ran store that sold mage wares. While Morrigan tested each staff Rhileias pulled out a bin full of staff grips looking for one that felt right for her. It did not take long approaching the counter they waited while the Tranquil checked prices. Rhileias looked up feeling Morrigan tense. “Do not worry they come here often to get wares as well, He or She will overlook us.” She assured quietly giving a polite nod as the Templar passed them heading up to who she assumed was the head Tranquil.

“Gavin I was sent to tell you that as of today the Wonders of Thedas can no longer enter Circle Tower. A Rite of Annulment has been sent for.” Those words froze her like her own icy spells. She felt Morrigan grab her coin purse. “Leliana go find a quiet place to take her.” It did not take long for Morrigan to find them in a back alley. “Has she said anything?” Rhileias looked at her hands bringing one of them up to clutch her pendant. “Wait Circle Tower that was your home. Your Templar is there.” It was not a question it was fact Morrigan was too smart for her own good. “Her Templar?” There was confusion. She needed to steel herself clutching her pendant tighter the cool metal dug into her palm. “Yes Morrigan. What She means Leliana is I was taken to Circle Tower at Kinloch Hold when I was about fourteen or so. It became home. I had an assigned Templar he was my Guardian and I his charge. Things were not professional. I love him.” She said quietly taking her staff grip form Morrigan and sliding it into place. “Leliana come to the Chantry with me. I need to calm down some.” She explained quietly. Tonight they would leave Denerim after she dropped her letters off. Her armoring would come back out of her pack. 

“What is wrong Rhileias?” It was Alistair. She had polished the griffon shoulder guard before attaching it to her shoulder. “It is hard to explain Alistair.” She said quietly as she began polishing the scale that went around her boots. “So?” she smiled as he quipped at her. “While shopping I overheard some news. News that almost made my blood freeze. My home Circle Tower has fallen. They sent for a Rite of Annulment.” She explained fastening the scale to her legs before polishing her hip guards. “That is it?” she laughed quietly shaking her head. “Someone I care about. Someone I had to leave when Duncan recruited me is there. He is a Templar he gave me the pendant I always wear.” She fastened the plate getting up and heading over to a dummy to test her new grip. “A Templar and A Mage?” She could hear the disbelief in his voice. “Yeah it happened slowly he and I stayed in contact for the most part. He sent me a letter that was waiting for me at Ostagar. Then even after he heard the news of Ostagar there was another letter waiting here in Denerim.” She said quietly shifting her hold to attack with her blade. “So we are going to the Circle?” They had yet to go to Brother Genitivi’s home. “Yes but first we should go to Brother Genitivi’s home.” She explained getting up. It did not take long to find Genitivi’s home. However the scholar was not there and his assistant was not really helpful aside from giving the lead of the Spoiled Princess. It was defiantly ordained they were going to Kinloch Hold after all. One thing was on their side even with Sandal and Bodhan they could travel fast and lighter than a Legion of Templars.

“So this is Kinloch Hold it looks. . .nice?” She smiled at Alistair sitting at the hill above the Spoiled Princess. “I think the word you are looking for is Imposing, Domineering, Scary, or Dreary.” She suggested with a smile pulling at a blade of grass. “Well yeah but this is your home.” Well sort of she knew Kester well enough but she had only been in the Spoiled Princess four times. “My home is technically the domineering building out in the middle of the lake.” Rhileias rubbed the pendant her icy eyes watching the tower looking for signs of the conflict that waged in. “Sometimes I swear I can hear his voice telling me not to come. But for all the times he has protected me I need to at least try to return the favor.” She explained as Alistair got up. “You do not need to explain to me Commander I know how it feels.” She smiled quietly whistling for Rivian to come to her. She needed to put Kaddis on the hound. Rivian was horrible when it came to Kaddis but Rhileias managed to get a decent Kaddis on the dog. “We should go get across the lake Kester will take us across easily.” She said standing shifting her mail and everything around getting ready for a fight.

There was a Templar on the dock. According to Kester he was the only way in. a few rounds of Morrigan’s acid along with threat of unknown superior’s wrath they managed to get passage across into the Tower. Entering the hall she could hear Knight-Commander Greagior issuing orders to guard the door. Scanning the Templars she did not see Cullen. No he was behind the door. Forcing herself to remain calm she approached Greagior. “Well look who has come back and a proper Grey Warden.” Oh that tone she hated it. “Actually that is Warden-Commander, Knight-Commander I am here to request the aid of the circle.” She said cooly. Rhileias was not in the mood to deal with him. “I see well I will be frank the Circle has fallen and I have ordered a Rite of Annulment.” Nodding Rhileias gestured for Rivian to sit. “I heard. An annulment seems drastic while some of the younger apprentices have fallen there could still be the Senior enchanters surviving. We are not defenseless to demons. Let me go in. If it is truly that bad I will carry out the Rite.” She offered seeing Greagior’s look “I can not allow that. You are more susceptible to temptation due to your talents.” Rhileias held up a hand. “I can handle abominations. I am battle tested and tried Greagior. I can withstand Demons. I will not falter.” She would not falter she could not. Finally he relented “Let her go through. We will seal the doors, I will not open them unless I hear from Irving it is all clear or one of my own.” She nodded listening to the door seal. “Well then I was pretty sure this was their plan b not a.” she laughed quietly at Alistair. “There was no time for Plan A from the looks of it.” Pulling out her staff she prepared herself.


End file.
